GIVE ME THE PEN!
by Shawdee
Summary: NOTE'S WITH THE CULLEN'S AND BELLA! Set During Eclipse. AU/OOC All canon pairings. DISCONTINUED
1. Caffeinative Batman and a Confused Robin

**A/N: I've put my stories on hiatus for a little bit so I can unwind and make meaningless chapters and not care, I'm making this story for myself and no one else. If you like it that's fine, no it's more then fine, it's great. So enjoy if you must, my display of affection for myself.**

**CONCEITED!**

**Disclaimer: I'm saving up all my humorous energy for this story so no witty disclaimer, sorry guys. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

GIVE ME THE PEN!

By: Ekat Izzy

_Bella_**Edward**

In the Cullen's House

_EDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**Yes, Bella?**

_CHARLEH GAVE MEH COFFEEH!_

**He did what now?**

_HE GAVE MEH COFFEEH!_

**I'm going to murder him.**

_WHY!? DON'T YOU LIKE MEH WHEN I'M CAFFEINATIVE!?_

**Bella, sweety, it's caffeinated, not caffeinative, and no, because you can't seem to stay still on my lap and you won't let me talk to but you make me pass you notes. Speaking of notes, why are we doing this?**

_Cuz, Eddie-poo, the universe depends on our super-awesome-caffeinative-note-writing propaganda!_

**How is that? Oh yeah, and it's caffeinated.**

_Whatever, jooh'd never understand, Robin.....-sigh-_

**Wait a minute, Robin?**

_Yeah, I'm Batman and jooh're Robin!_

**Why am I Robin, can't I be like Superman or something with a little value?**

_LE GASP! JOOH HAVE INSULTED THE NAME OF ROBIN!_

**No I have not, I just don't think very much of him. **

_I don't even know jooh anymore._

**What did I do!?**

_Robin was my ex-boyfriend and jooh insulted him! So out of the circle of trust._

**You watched Meet the Fockers didn't you?**

_Yesh. :3_

**Figures. **

_Jooh're still out of the circle o' trust._

**If I agree to be Robin will you let me in the circle?**

_Maybe, it depends if jooh'll say yesh._

**I just told you I'd say yes.**

_Otay! Today we will conquer teh world as Batman and Robin!_

**-sigh- What have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

**A/N: Man this month get's worse and worse. I just figured out that on Friday the 13th we're going to disconnect our Grandma. It's bullshit.**

**I really am going to miss her.**

**Peace,**

**Izzy**

* * *


	2. STARCLADBFFLAFF!

**A/N: This one has a true story in it. :$  
**

**

* * *

**

GIVE ME THE PEN!

By: Ekat Izzy

_Bella_**Edward**AliceEmmett_Jasper_

In the Cullen household

_Robin, we need to make a plan to save the world._

**Aren't we already saving the world with our 'super-awesome-caffeinative-note-writing propaganda'?**

_No silly! We're saving the UNIVERSE with that._

**Oh silly me, the world and the universe are two completely different things. I'm such an idiot.**

_Was that sarcasm defected towards me!?_

**It's directed and yes.**

_ALICE! ROBIN'S BEING A SUCKFACE!_

**She can't hear you Batman.**

Robin, stop being a suckface.

**Bu-. How did yo-? Oh right, future-seeing.**

_I'm making myself a Hot Pocket. _

**Okay, Batman, don't hurt yourself.**

5 seconds later

_Crap!_

I smell blood. -covers nose and mouth-

_Kill the microwave! It tried to kill me!_

**How!?**

_-shows her thumb- SEE! IT'S CUT AND IT'S BLEEDING!_

**I thought I told you not to hurt yourself. How did this happen?**

_The microwave shut on my thumb! _

_So, blame the microwa- Hey! It's stopped bleeding!_

That's wonderful! My BFF is back!

_But I thought we were BFFL'S_

I personally think we need our own abbreviations!

_YEAH! ABBRETHEATIONS!_

**Abbreviations.**

_What Robin said!_

I've got it!

_WHAT!? TELL US OUR ABBRETHEATION!_

**Abbreviation.**

STARCLADBFFLAFF!

**What?**

_WHAT DOES IT MEAN IT SOUNDS AWESOME!_

Super Totally Awesome Really Cool Amazing Daring Best Friends For Life And For Forever!

_WOOO!_

**Don't you want a codename Alice?**

_Yeah! You could be......SKILLET BISCUIT!_

WOO!

**Oh, brother.**

You called?

_What is it?  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: The true story part was the Hot Pockets thing. **

**My thumb got caught in the door and it started gushing blood then it stopped while I was explaining.**

**I was stunned.**

**So yeah....**

**Peace,**

**Izzy  
**


	3. Alice and Bella Sing!

**A/N: Okay, I am ready for a new chapter! -pumps fist in the air-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so I don't think I will anytime soon.  
**

**

* * *

**

GIVE ME THE PEN!

By: Ekat Izzy

_Bella_**Edward**AliceRandom Voices from Above (Emily, Elle, Hope, Faith Rachel and I)

In Edward and Bella's Meadow

_I'm not all hyped up on coffee anymore, Edward._

**:)**

_:]_

c:

:D **(A/N: Emi)**

:K **(A/N: Elle****)**

:$ **(A/N: Hope)**

:o **(A/N: Faith)**

:P **(A/N: Ray-Ray) **

:3 **(A/N: MEH!)**

**What the hell?**

I knew it was going to happen.

_The short one has a thermos!_

**(A/N: Elle will be known as the short one, me the tan one, Ray-Ray the curly one, Hope and Faith the polar opposite ones, and Emi the silent one)**

Yes, Bella, I do have thermos and it has nice, warm, sugary, COFFEE.

_OH! -opens thermos and drinks it all-_

Thank you, oh short one!

**More like fuck you...**

_OH EM GEE THE TAN ONE WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!_

YOU DID IT EDWARD! YOU CUSSED! :3

**Whopdee flippin' do.**

Guys the curly one would like to speak.

I want Bella to sing this song for me. -holds out a lyrics sheet-

_I KNOW THIS SONG!_

Lemme see! -grabs paper- Oh! I know this too, Batman!

_YAY! LET'S SING TOGETHER HOME SKILLET BISCUIT! _

_Beat Beat the Beat!  
_

The The The Beat!

_Beat Beat the Beat!_

Oh, Oh, Oh!

_Beat Beat the Beat!  
_

The The The Beat!

_Beat Beat the Beat!_

Oh, Oh, Oh!

_Beat Beat the Beat!  
_

The The The Beat!

_Beat Beat the Beat!_

Oh, Oh, Oh!

_Beat Beat the Beat!  
_

The The The Beat!

_Beat Beat the Beat!_

Oh, Oh, Oh!

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight!_

I left my garlic at home!

_It's so dumb but it's so fun!_

To wander 'round the city alone!

_I'm runnin', fallin' down!_

Chase me all around this town!

_And now you've finally got me!_

What am I to do!?

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

Sexy vampire I'm falling in love!

_So bite me baby and drink all my blood!_

Oh yeah!

_Sexy vampire!_

I'm falling in love with you!

_So do what you wanna do!_

Sexy vampire I'm falling in love!

_So bite me baby and drink all my blood!_

Oh yeah!

_Sexy vampire!_

I'm falling in love with you!

_'Cause you need my plasma more than I do!_

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two!

_And maybe for a disco break here!_

We'll party all night until the sun comes up!

You could say I'm raising the stakes.

_I'm runnin', fallin' down!_

Chase me all around this town!

_And now you've finally got me!_

What am I to do!?

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

Sexy vampire I'm falling in love!

_So bite me baby and drink all my blood!_

Oh yeah!

_Sexy vampire!_

I'm falling in love with you!

_So do what you wanna do!_

Sexy vampire I'm falling in love!

_So bite me baby and drink all my blood!_

Oh yeah!

_Sexy vampire!_

I'm falling in love with you!

_'Cause you need my plasma more than I do!_

_Beat Beat the Beat!  
_

The The The Beat!

_Beat Beat the Beat!_

Oh, Oh, Oh!

_Beat Beat the Beat!  
_

The The The Beat!

_Beat Beat the Beat!_

Oh, Oh, Oh!

**Wow, that song is, well, interesting. **

Yeah, it's 'the curly one's theme song'.

_THE POLAR OPPOSITE ONES SPEAK!_

No duh dumbo!

**Oh wait the quiet one has yet to speak.**

Hi.

_WOO!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay the first person who tells me what song that was, gets a virtual cookie and a chapter dedication.**

**NO GOOGLE, YAHOO, ASK, OR ANY OTHER SEARCH ENGINE!**

**Peace,**

**Izzy.  
**


End file.
